The 1st Hunger Games
by Katniss-Marceline
Summary: The 1st Hunger Games after the Dark Days. Read and review. Hope you like it!
1. Amy Hunter

**Amy Hunter POV**

I woke up and stretched. I looked across the room and saw my two younger brothers sleeping peacefully on their cot. I didn't like it.  
>"HEY! GET UP GET UP GET UP!" I yelled. Josh Hunter, the youngest one at only age 8, jumped up and screamed. I laughed as he tried to punch me weakly in the gut. "Oh no, it hurts. Stop. Please." I said sarcastically. He seems to buy it and stops. I look him in the eye and we both know what to do.<br>"WAKEY WAKEY! RISE AND SHINE!" We both yelled to Grady Hunter, the 10 year old. His eyes flutter open and see our faces in front of his. He lets out a little yelp and hits his head on the wall. Me and Josh laugh our heads off while Grady rubs his head.  
>"Ow!" He said, half laughing half angry. This is what it's like at my house every morning. "I'm hungry."<br>"Yeah, hungry," Josh complained. "I need food."  
>Grady slugged him in the arm. "I think we all know when you're hungry you need food, idiot."<br>Josh slugged him back. "I don't think ALL of us know." The two started fighting while I went to the kitchen to fix us something to eat. In a few minutes the smell of toast filled the air. "TOAST!" The two cried in harmony. They rushed into the kitchen and sat down.  
>"Here," I said, passing out plates. "Careful, they're hot." I put toast onto each of their plates. They ignored my warning and ate it fast. I was pouring the orange juice when I heard their cries.<br>"HOOOOOOT!" Josh called. "SO VERY HOT HOT HOT! WATER! NEED WATER!"  
>"OUCH OUCH OUCH! YOW THAT'S HOT!" Grady yelled. They both grabbed the glasses out of my hands and chugged. When they were finished, I was just starting.<br>"Off to school with you two. Go, go." I shooed them out as they grabbed their coats and headed out. I finished eating breakfast and cleared the dishes. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'm coming!" I yelled at the door. I opened it and found Bert standing at my door. Bert is 16, just like me. We've been best friends ever since we were little. But lately it felt like we were more than friends. Both of our parents died during the Dark Days, about 3 months ago. That was a bond that was never broken between us. We both ditched school since our parents weren't there to keep up the shops. Bert owns the Fruit Mart, and I own the local bread store. Usually we close the shop often just to see each other.  
>"Hey, Amy." He planted a kiss on my cheek. "You ready to get to work?"<br>"As ready as ever," I smiled. I took his hand in mine and we walked over to the local market place. "Ever think that the Capitol will do something to us? I mean, after the dark days?"  
>"Nah," he shook his head. "Nothing bad happens in District 12. Besides, they can't do much more. I mean, the west side of 12 is already burnt and destroyed. The east was bombed. The south is in a never-ending illness. We're lucky to be in the north, where it's safe."<br>Bert was right. 3 months ago during the Dark Days, the Capitol tried to bomb us and kill us off like in District 13. Unfortunately our parents were on the rebel side and was visiting 13. That's when the bombs hit. I shudder at the thoughts.  
>"Well," Bert said, stopping short. "We're here." The market place was spread out before us. There were plenty of stores and, if that wasn't enough, stands were set up in various places. I work at a rather smaller building while Bert worked at the large building across from me. I rather prefer my cozy little shop than his big business store. But his store is O-K I guess.<br>"Bye," I say. "See you at lunch break." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left.  
>The day was slower than usual. I only had 14 customers. I was stuck baking loaves of bread for the invisible people. But near lunch time is when the crowd hits. Usually a lot more show up in the morning, though. I decided to close the shop and walked over to see Bert.<br>"Hey," I say as I walk in. "How's it going?" I notice an unusual look in his eye. "Everything OK?" No response. "Bert?" It's like I'm not even there. At first I begin to worry. "Bert! Listen to me! Are you OK?"  
>Bert snapped out of his trance. "Oh, uh, sorry." He apologized. "I'm just seeing... well, that." He pointed to the large window. I turn my head.<br>"Oh," I said. Large groups of people are gathering out front in the Square. "Come on. Let's see what's going on." We walk to the Square with the rest of the crowd when I spot my brothers walking in line with their classmates. I think I see Josh stick his tongue out at me but I'm not really sure. I grab Bert's hand as we move further.  
>"Welcome, welcome," a cherry voice says. "Please get into your age sections. 11 or under and 19 or older, please stand by the sides." I look nervously at Bert. He seems scared too. "Please get into your age sections," the voice repeats.<br>I found a sign that said **16**. The whole thing was practically one big rectangle with sections divided by rope. Bert unhooked the rope and let me in like the gentleman he is. Then he stepped in, too. In about 15 minutes all of District 12 was either in sections or off to the side. I scanned the crowd to see if I could find my brothers, but they were no where to be seen.  
>"I see that we all are accounted for," the voice said. The speaker was a woman about 21 years old with dark blue hair. She must be from the Capitol. She hands the microphone over to our Mayor. He starts us off with how Panem once was 'North America' and the disasters that happened. Then he hands the microphone back to the girl.<p>

"My name is Miffline Corket. Today is a very special day. It is the day of the reaping!" She expected applause, but no one does. She cleared her throat. "I am proud to announce the two young tributes who will enter the Hunger Games.

"The Hunger Games are games created by the Capitol itself. It happens once every year. Two tributes, one girl and boy, must face each other against 22 other tributes from the other districts. You will fight each other to the death, until only one remains standing." A loud gasp comes from the audience.  
>"What if we don't want to?" A voice rose from the crowd.<br>"Well, you don't really have a choice." Miffline said patiently. "Anyways, you will have time to train for these Games. Please be aware that you will be televised _in the arena_ and will be broadcast to every TV in Panem. Your district will celebrate the Games, no matter what. If your district's tribute wins, they will be come a victor and live at the Victor's Village where they will be immune to all reapings." She pointed to a hill where they were building houses. "Your district will be rewarded with prizes for winning.  
>"If you somehow win, you will go on a Victory Tour around the Districts. There's a lot more to these Games, not only for entertainment, but you should all know that this is what happened during the Dark Days." The Dark Days. Of course. How else is the Capitol suppose to kill us off? "And now," she continued. "I will pick the name of the tributes from these glass balls." She showed us a two large glass bowls filled to the brim with paper. One was marked 'Girl' and the other 'Boy'. "If you are 12, your name goes in once. If you are thirteen, your name goes in twice. An so on until you are eighteen and your name goes in six times. You can also sign up for tessera, which means your name goes in an extra time for a small supply of oil and grain. Volunteers can volunteer for people as long as they are the same gender.<br>"And now for the moment we've been waiting for. District 12's tributes are..." She sticks her dainty hand into the large bowl with all of the girl's names in it. Then she makes one swift motion and picks out a name. Since I'm sixteen, my name's in there 4 times. At least my brothers aren't old enough. "Amy... Amy Hunter!" She cries.  
>"Oh no," I mutter. Mine in thousands. Two Peacekeepers walk up and force me onto the stage. I take a glance at Bert's face. Completely horrified.<br>"No!" I hear Josh yell. He steps forward and I can see tears in his eyes. "Amy!" He yells as a Peacekeeper picks him up and carries him out of the square. I take my place next to Miffline.  
>"And the boy tribute is..." She pulled out a slip from the boy's bowl. "Sean Bowler!" Sean only has a shocked expression before some Peacekeepers pick him up.<br>"Wait! I volunteer! I'll take his place!" Bert says. The audience looks at him like he's mad. He ignores the rude stares and mount the stage. "I'll never let you go alone," he whispered in my ear. But I'm not worried about me going in.  
>It's both of us. I will have to kill Bert.<p> 


	2. Chester Garfield

**Chester Garfield POV**

Miffline Corket explained the whole stupid thing. Go into the arena, blah blah blah, win don't die, blah blah blah, what EVER. I snickered. My parents always thought of me as a "bad boy," but that's just how I roll. That's right ladies. This guy's single.  
>"The tribute from District 11 is..." Miffline said dramatically. "Rose Gandy!" Rose stepped up onto the stage. I remember her from school. Probably the only girl I remember, besides my girlfriend, because she's always the kid who sneezes when she gets nervous during a test. What a loser. Maybe these games aren't so bad after all.<br>"The boy tribute from District 11 is... Chester Garfield!" Now, the first thing you'd expect from a person is fear. Going to probably die? Scary. But I feel embarrassed. Only my parents knew my last name, and I told everyone at school my last name was Coolman. Now the secret is out. Just great. What will the guys think?  
>Two Peacekeepers guide me onto the stage next to Rose. She's sneezing like crazy she's so nervous. The first thing I'm thinking is when we're in the arena, I defiantly don't want to have Rose as an ally. She's just sneeze loudly and the others will find us. Hopefully someone else will have the honor to kill her.<br>"Our tributes, Rose Gandy and Chester Barfield-"  
>"My name is Garfield, get that right." Laughter erupted from the audience. I was ready to have a total smack down with this Capitol woman.<br>"-Garfield," she corrected. "Will enter the first annual Hunger Games together!" Ugh. I almost barfed. She made it sound like me and Rose were a... thing. I was going to say 'I'm not her boyfriend' when she continued. "Now, you two will be issued into the Justice Building to say your good-byes. Please do not try to leave or escape."  
>The Peacekeepers behind us forced us into the rich building. <em>Plenty to steal in here,<em> I thought. Too bad I've never been here before. It's only be a white room by now. I took a seat in a soft, velvet chair. An exact replica of the chair was across from me. I looked outside the window. The Justice Building was completely surrounded with Peacekeepers. I saw my parents huddling next to each other while a Peacekeeper guided them to the steps. We've been living here for 14 years. I think they know where the huge Justice Building is by now.  
>I watched them walk in. There were tears in their eyes. Babies. "We... love you," they said, choking on their sobs. "Just, we know you can... do this." My dad burst into tears and literally fell on the floor. "We believe in you. All of 11 does. Win this for all of us." For some reason this touches me. My eyes start to water. I wipe them on my sleeve. What am I thinking? Crying like a baby.<br>"Thanks Mom, I will." Was all I could say before some Peacekeepers hauled them outside.  
>"We love you!" My dad yelled over their shoulder. He blew his nose on one of the Peacekeeper's uniform. I'd hate to be that guy. The door closed and I sat quietly, not knowing what to expect. Then my old gang from school showed up. They must have seen my red nose and sort-of watery eyes.<br>"Look who's here! The tribute boy from District 11." One teased. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. He slugged me in the arm. "We'll miss you." 'We'll miss you.' Did they have no faith in me? I am defiantly going to win now. I'll show them.

The other guys slugged me in the arm, too. It hurt, but I guess that was our way of saying good-bye. Being the strongest of the pack, I slugged them all back, harder. That should leave a don't-forget-me bruise. "I'll miss you guys too. But I'm coming back, by the way." I managed a smile. The Peacekeepers didn't show up yet so we decided to play Assassin. Assassin is where you have an assassin and three cops. The point is for the assassin is to get the cop into one area, like "killing" them, I guess. Once the cop is in the area, he can't leave until the game is over. The cops have to avoid getting caught and force the assassin into "jail," or another space. I was, as always, the assassin. I already "killed" half of the guys when a Peacekeeper showed up to take them away.

"Remember, you can play Assassin any time at all," a guy called out. "Remember!" I had no idea what he meant. What a stupid thing to say, though. I was expecting a 'Don't forget us,' or 'We believe you,' or at least a 'Don't die.' Not something stupid like that.

In the middle of my thoughts the door opened and yet another person walked in. This time it was my girlfriend.

"Hey, baby," she said in a soothing voice. "I'm sorry about you... going into the Games." She kissed me full on the lips. I fell backward, stunned. Not that a girl never kissed me on the lips. It came so suddenly. But her lips were warm and soft, so I kissed them back. And it went on like that until a Peacekeeper literally had to pry her off from me.

"I love you," I called out weakly.

"Love you too," she said as the door shut behind her. I sat there on the chair with my head down. Knowing my chances are slim, I am most likely to die.

For the first time I started to cry.


	3. Kate Whothorn

**Kate Whothorn POV**

I sat in the stupid Justice Building alone. We're suppose to have people wish us luck or whatever, but there's no one left that actually cares about me except my brother. Ten minutes I sat there, doing absolutely nothing. I have no boyfriend, or any friends at all. The Capitol killed my parents during the war. They captured them and beat them to death. Or so my uncle tells me. He died, too from getting drunk and drowning in a pond. So far I managed to survive by stealing from the local stores and cow farms, if I'm lucky. My brother, Jimmy Whothorn, lives with me in our shack-of-a-house. Usually we're out in the streets scavenging for food, though. Jimmy got reaped for the stupid Hunger Games with me. I love him, but it's forbidden for him to see me right now. Stupid rules. I really do miss him, though. Even if it's only been like 30 minutes. I feel like a baby on the inside. But I can easily show no trance of sadness on my face. It's something you learn when you eat stolen food.  
>The doors to the building flung open and some Peacekeepers surrounded me.<br>"Come on," said one. He must dislike troublemakers. He squeezed my arm extra hard. I don't even know this guy or seen him but already want to punch him in the face with my fists.  
>"You're hurting me," I grumbled. Seriously. Show some respect for the girl who's going to die pretty soon. I think I caught a glimpse of a smile on his ugly face. He squeezed harder until I stood up. They escorted me to the train station where I was going to kick the guy's shin when something caught my eye. A huge luxury train was waiting at the station. It was silver and glistened in the sparkling sun. Usually we can't travel out of our districts. I never did, actually I've never ridden in a train or anything. We can't afford it without money and most of us in District 10 don't ride anything except maybe a tractor.<br>"Kate!" I heard a voice cry out from behind me. Inside a barricade of Peacekeepers is my brother.  
>"Jimmy!" I am relieved that he'll be here with me. "Look! A train!" He followed my finger and saw the beauty. Just then a swarm of people came pouring out. They either had a camera or a notepad in their hands.<br>"Over here! How do you feel?" One asks. 20 lights go off as they take pictures. It was blinding.  
>"I am live in District 10 with Kate and Jimmy Whothorn. Tell us, are you scared?" A reported says into a camera. She hands me the microphone.<br>"Uh," I begin. "Not really. Well, I guess maybe because I have to go in with my brother, but that's the only reason why." It was true, though. I know how to sneak up on a herd of cows and kill them with my bare hands. How different can killing people be? I gave the microphone over to Jimmy.  
>"I'm not either, really. I always thought I was going to die someday anyways. The odds of me winning are one to twenty-four. If any of us make it, I want my sister to." That's my brother for you. He's always so kind and gentle. I'm like the total opposite, reckless, heartless, and evil.<br>"And there you have it, folks. The brave brother and sister from 10." The lady said to the camera. She probably doesn't even care if we're scared or not. Only paid to pretend to. If you want heartless, just take a look at her blank expression.  
>The cameras film us waiting for the doors to reopen. I want to yell "That's all, folks! Go home!" And break a camera when the metal doors open.<br>"Wow," I say as I step in. The inside was wonderful. Think of a king's palace. Then picture it as the inside of a train. That's how luxurious it is. "This is beautiful." I run my hand across a painting. When you live in a shack, you don't see much that's pretty.  
>In the corner of my eye, I spot something move. Thinking fast, I grabbed the painting off the wall and used it as a shield as a knife sliced right through it. I heard a cold, hard laugh that reminded me of my father.<br>"Well, look who we have here." My father said.


End file.
